Pequeños momentos
by bruxi
Summary: Porque los pequeños momentos son los que definen el día a día y los que miden la felicidad de las personas. Solo hacen falta las palabras correctas para que sean perfectos. Y eso Naruto lo sabía muy bien. Ahora, le tocaba aplicarlo con su hijo.


**¡YAHOI! Hago una mini aparición por aquí para traeros este oneshot lleno de ternura. Después de ver el final de Naruto y ver que mi OTP era canon (¡SÍ, AL FIN UNO DE MIS SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS!) me dije "¡A escribir se ha dicho!". Y salió esto.**

**Sé que no es gran cosa, pero quería poner algo relacionado con el capítulo final. Tengo en mente hacer una historia con los peques como protagonistas, peeeeero, primero tengo que terminar los dos longfics que tengo pendientes de otros fandoms xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡felicidades por tu cumple número 40 y tu paternidad, Kishi!).

**Pequeños momentos**

Salió agotado pero sonriente de la reunión que tuvo ese día. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Algunos acontecimientos fueron felices (como la exoneración total de Sasuke y su vuelta a la aldea para siempre) y otras tristes (como el funeral conjunto que se hizo por todas las víctimas). No obstante, nada ni nadie podría empañar la euforia y felicidad que sentía ahora mismo.

Sonrió aún más al recordar al pequeño niño rubio cuyos genes compartía al que le había regañado unas horas antes. No había podido imponerle un castigo severo, no cuando él mismo había hecho exactamente lo mismo a su edad para llamar la atención. Se había limitado a explicarle al pequeño las circunstancias actuales, y creía que lo había entendido. Pudo verse a sí mismo reflejado en esas lagunas infantiles, tan azules como las suyas. Su hijo se parecía a él en todos los sentidos.

La poca gente que aún quedaba por la calle, se inclinaba a su paso, saludándolo con respeto. Él, sonrojado, devolvía los saludos con una tímida sonrisa. Aún no se acostumbraba a tantas muestras de afecto por parte de la aldea que antaño tanto lo había despreciado y apartado. Ahora, las cosas eran distintas, muy distintas desde que lo habían proclamado el "Héroe de Konoha".

—¡Naruto!—Se giró, descubriendo a su antiguo sensei y ex hokage, sentado en una pequeña mesa de madera a las afueras de un local que aún a esas horas ofrecía comidas, y acompañado por su eterno rival Maito Gai.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Gai-sensei!—Su voz, ahora más grave y madura, nunca dejaba de sorprender a Kakashi, quién sonrió tras su máscara, recordando nostálgico al revoltoso niño al que había tomado bajo su mando con tan solo doce años, ahora convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho.

—No sé si merezco que me siga llamando sensei, Hokage-sama. —Naruto enrojeció levemente, pero sonrió, feliz. Al fin se había cumplido su sueño.

—Para mí siempre serás Kakashi-sensei. —El aludido no pudo retener la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios tras la tela que siempre cubría su rostro—. ¿Qué tal la pierna, Gai-sensei?

—¡Mucho mejor! Dentro de nada estaré entrenando duro de nuevo.

—Por cierto, Naruto. —Interrumpió Kakashi—. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí? ¿Bolt ha vuelto a hacerlo?—Ante la mención de la travesura de su hijo, Naruto agachó la cabeza, frotándose la nuca, avergonzado.

—He… sí… Pero… bueno…

—¿A quién me recuerda?

—¡Ja! Es igual que tú a su edad. —Naruto no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se coloreasen. No podía negar ni rebatir dicha afirmación.

Miró de reojo el reloj que el establecimiento tenía colgado sobre el marco de la puerta de la entrada. Se sobresaltó al ver lo avanzado de la hora—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡He estado todo el día fuera de casa! ¡Ya nos veremos!—Ambos jōnin lo vieron irse a toda prisa, saltando por los edificios para acortar tiempo.

—Quién me diera…

—¿Eh?

—Quién me diera tener una hermosa mujer esperándome en casa todos los días. —Kakashi miró la expresión soñadora de su amigo con una gotita resbalando por su nuca. Luego meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

Los tiempos cambiaban, pero agradecía que cambiaran para mejor.

* * *

><p>—No puedes volver a hacerlo. ¿Y si los demás Kages y aldeas lo hubieran visto?<p>

—…

—Nos habrías dejado en ridículo a todos, especialmente a papá…

—…

—… y yo sé que no querrías eso, Bolt ¿verdad que no?—El pequeño niño rubio de seis años desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido ante el tono suave aunque firme de su madre.

—Bolt… —Se encogió un poco cuando sintió como su progenitora se agachaba a su lado y posaba una mano en su cabello, tan rubio como el de su padre—. Papá te quiere, te quiere mucho, al igual que yo y que Himawari, pero ahora debe pensar…

—¡Sí, ya, en toda la aldea! ¡Me lo habéis repetido unas ochocientas veces!—La mujer retiró la mano del pelo de su hijo, suspirando sonoramente. Escondida tras la puerta de la cocina, la pequeña Himawari observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos a su hermano mayor. Era muy raro que Bolt le levantase la voz a su madre (a quién adoraba), con quién solía gritar era con su padre.

—Onii-chan… —La apenas audible voz de la pequeña hizo que Bolt levantase la vista, sorprendido, para luego enrojecer de vergüenza.

—Hima-chan, lo siento, no quería gritar. —La madre de los dos Uzumaki sonrió enternecida al ver como el mayor de sus pequeños se acercaba a su hermana y le cogía la mano, mientras Himawari sonreía, negando con la cabeza—. ¡Ven, vamos! ¡Te contaré cómo fue todo con lujo de detalles!—La niña amplió su sonrisa, siguiendo a su hermano hasta la sala. Su madre también sonrió, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la falda.

—Creo que hoy haré ramen para cenar…

Pasó exactamente una hora hasta que la puerta principal se abrió y una chillona pero a la vez alegre voz hacía eco en toda la casa—. ¡Ya estoy en casa!—Himawari saltó enseguida de su lugar para ir a recibir a su padre.

—¡Papi!—El hombre tomó encantado en brazos a su pequeña, al tiempo que esta lo abrazaba pasándole sus bracitos por el cuello y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla. La dulce voz de la mujer y madre, respectivamente, de ambos personajes, los hizo levantar la cabeza.

—Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun. —El aludido no pudo menos que ampliar su sonrisa al ver a su mujer, ataviada con un cuco delantal blanco, sonreírle.

—Hola, Hinata-chan. —Se acercó a ella y la saludó con un ligero beso en la nariz que la hizo reír quedamente.

—La cena estará enseguida. —Naruto se deshizo de su capa y de su sombrero, poniendo este en la cabeza de Himawari, haciéndola reír al ver como el gran objeto le tapaba casi la totalidad de la cara.

—Vale. Iré entonces a bañar y a poner el pijama a los niños. —Se asomó a la sala, buscando a su hijo mayor—. ¿Dónde está Bolt?—Hinata se asomó tras él, frunciendo el ceño al encontrar la estancia desierta.

—Estaba aquí con Hima-chan hace unos minutos.

—¿Himawari?—La niña enrojeció de golpe y bajó la cabeza, comenzando a chocar sus dedos índices, extremadamente nerviosa, en cuanto sus padres volvieron sus cabezas hacia ella.

—Y-yo… n-no lo sé. Es-estábamos dib-dibujando cu-cuando llegaste, papá. —Naruto suspiró, dejando a su princesa en el suelo.

—Ya lo busco. Tú vete arriba y espéranos en el baño ¿vale?—Himawari asintió y fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un "No seas muy duro con él" antes de volver a internarse en la cocina.

Naruto se asomó a la ventana y rodó los ojos al percatarse de la presencia de su hijo justo a su lado. Solo tuvo que alargar la mano y arrancar de un tirón la pared falsa tras la que Bolt se estaba escondiendo. El niño dio un salto, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa—. ¡¿Cómo me has encontrado?! ¡Mi camuflaje era perfecto!—Naruto hizo una mueca ante la voz chillona, preguntándose cómo es que Sakura no lo había mandado al hospital más veces en el pasado cuando se le daba por chillar de esa forma.

—¡No chilles! Y no fue tan difícil. —Bolt compuso un mohín, cruzándose de brazos sobre la repisa de la ventana—. Vamos adentro, mamá y Himawari están preocupadas.

—¡No quiero bañarme!—Naruto negó con la cabeza. Desde luego, Bolt era clavadito a él de joven.

—Los ninjas tenemos que estar siempre limpios, Bolt, o sino nadie querrá asignarnos misiones—pronunció tan serio y solemne estas palabras, que Bolt no pudo menos que abrir los ojos como platos. No hizo falta más que eso para que entrara de un salto en casa y fuera como una bala hacia el baño, chillándole a Himawari que esperara por él. El Hokage lo siguió segundos después, dejando su capa sobre una silla de la cocina. Besó a su mujer en la coronilla y se dirigió en la misma dirección que sus dos niños.

A la media hora ya estaban los cuatro integrantes de la familia Uzumaki cenando. A Bolt y a Naruto no les cabía en la boca tanto ramen como el que pretendían, haciendo reír a Hinata. Himawari comía su ración con igual entusiasmo, aunque lo demostraba de forma más moderada (léase que tenía los ojos brillando de felicidad).

Luego de la deliciosa cena preparada por su madre, ambos hermanos subieron a lavarse los dientes y se dispusieron a meterse en cama. Mientras Naruto vigilaba que Bolt se pusiera su pijama naranja sin armar jaleo, Hinata ayudaba a Himawari con el suyo azul.

—Bolt, recoge la ropa sucia. —El niño miró a su padre con cara de pocos amigos, pero obedeció y fue a dejar la ropa que había llevado ese día en la cesta del baño. Naruto sonrió de forma paternal cuando lo vio volver a la habitación y meterse en su cama, todavía con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No quieres a Kyū-chan?—preguntó, enseñándole el peluche de un zorrito naranja. Su tía Hanabi se lo había regalado cuando nació, un poco con burla y otro poco con resentimiento. No es que Hanabi lo odiase, más bien odiaba la idea de perder a su hermana.

—¡Eso es para bebés!—Naruto suspiró, sentándose en la cama con el peluche sobre su regazo.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

—¡No soy Himawari, papá!—Naruto contó mentalmente hasta diez, haciendo acopio de paciencia, algo que había logrado adquirir con el paso de los años (y sobre todo desde que Bolt había aprendido a andar y a hablar).

—Bolt, sé que estás enfadado. —El pequeño hizo una mueca, apretando entre sus manitas la colcha (también naranja) de su cama—. Sé que últimamente no he estado mucho con vosotros, aquí, en casa, ni contigo, ni con Hima-chan ni con mamá. Ahora tengo otro trabajo, uno muy importante, pero el que pase menos tiempo en casa no significa que haya dejado de quereros. —Bolt se mordió el labio inferior, con fuerza.

—Sarada siempre anda presumiendo de que su padre entrena con ella. Inojin, Shikada y Chōchō entrenan con sus padres todos los días ¡incluso mamá y la tía Hanabi entrenaban siempre con el abuelo! ¡¿Por qué tú ya no haces lo mismo?!—Naruto sintió un nudo de culpabilidad instalarse en su estómago al ver las lágrimas asomarse a los azules ojos de su hijo. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño tan pequeño que ser Hokage había sido su sueño desde que tenía su misma edad y que quería proteger no solo a su familia, sino también a todos sus amigos y a los habitantes de la aldea?

—Bolt, nada me gustaría más, pero ahora tengo otras responsabilidades. Hum… ¿recuerdas el día en que unos chicos mayores se metieron con vosotros en la academia y tú saliste en defensa de toda la clase? Incluso de aquellos que no eran tus amigos cercanos. —Bolt parpadeó, ahora confuso. Asintió al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

—Eso es lo que significa ser Hokage: ahora papá tiene que protegeros no solo a vosotros, sino también a toda la aldea, porque cada una de las personas que viven aquí confían en mí, y no puedo fallarles.

—¡Pero es muy peligroso! ¡Shikada le oyó decir a su padre que el tercer Hokage murió protegiendo la aldea! ¡Y tú mismo nos contaste a Hima-chan y a mí que el abuelo Minato y la abuela Kushina murieron también así! ¡Yo no quiero que mueras!—Naruto creyó por fin entender el quid de la cuestión: no era solo que Bolt quisiera a su padre de vuelta las 24 horas del día, sino que le daba miedo el que se pusiese en peligro.

Sonrió, en parte orgulloso y en parte enternecido por lo mucho que lo quería su hijo. Ni en sus sueños más locos había llegado a pensar siquiera en tener una familia tan maravillosa como la que ahora tenía—. Eso no pasará.

—¡Pero…

—Bolt, mírame: eso-no-pasará. —Bolt analizó con ojos infantiles la mirada que su padre le estaba dando. Finalmente, pareció convencerse, porque deshizo el ceño fruncido y, de un salto, se destapó y se abrazó al cuello de su padre.

—¡Más vale que lo cumplas, viejo!

—¡No soy ningún viejo, enano!—Tras la puerta, Hinata sonrió y se retiró silenciosamente al cuarto que compartía con su marido. Cuando Naruto llegó un rato después, sus ojos perlas destellaron con alegría, orgullosa de su familia.

Naruto no había sido el único en lograr alcanzar sus sueños de infancia.

**Fin Pequeños momentos**

**Ahí lo dejo. Vosotros diréis xD. En fin, voy a ver si hago algo de mi vida.**

**Oh, y no os olvidéis de dejarme un precioso y maravilloso review acompañado de turrón Suchard. Sé que aún falta más de un mes para navidad, pero aquí ya andan con las luces, los escaparates y los anuncios para juguetes, amén de los turrones (como el Suchard) que ya llevan un mes en los súpermercados. Así que aprovechando el tirón...**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
